


Callum is still coming to terms with his sexuality

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Smut, Swear Words, Swearing, Teasing, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, handjob, handjobs, naked, sucking, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: It’s very early on in Ben and Callum’s relationship, they haven’t had a lot of sex.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 36





	Callum is still coming to terms with his sexuality

Ben and Callum haven’t been seeing each other for very long, even though now Callum is proudly gay he and Ben haven’t rushed their relationship as Callum is still coming to terms with it all.

They stay over at each other’s quite a bit but they don’t always have sex or even any form of sexual intercourse, they kiss a lot but Ben doesn’t wanna rush Callum so he never makes the first move for more than kissing, always waiting on Callum. Callum has made a move a few times and it’s good it’s always good but Ben knows Callum still isn’t fully confident in being with a man. It’s okay though Ben understands and wants Callum to go at his own pace.

It’s about 11pm on a Wednesday night they’ve had some food and watched a movie on the couch, Ben laying on Callums chest with the odd few kisses throughout the night, Ben always hopes that Callum will want to take it further because god Callum is so sexy he just wants his body all the time.

About an hour later they end up in bed laying side by side both in shorts and T-shirt’s they’ve had a few kisses momentarily getting heated but Callum stopped it, they’re just talking about nonsense when Callum looks kinda scared or worried Ben can’t work it out. “Erm can I just erm” Callum shyly says. “What what’s wrong?” “I erm was wondering if I could just see your body” “what, what do you mean? You’ve seen my body?” “Well not properly it’s always been rushed or in the moment so I’ve never got to appreciate it”. Ben can hear the shyness and anxiousness in Callum’s voice so he nods taking his top off over his head, he’s not sure where Callum is going with this but if Callum needs to do this he’ll just lay there and let him.

Callum places himself on top of Ben, thighs at either side of his waist. He runs his fingers up and down bens chest staring intently he sees bens bullet wound and gives it a soft kiss. Ben breathes in harshly, “is is that okay?” Callum questions with worry in his voice. “Yeah it’s fine what are you doing?” “I just wanna get to know your body I can stop if you want me to” “no, no you do what you need to do cal”. Callum smiles in response and places another soft kiss to the bullet wound he then places little kisses all over bens chest, kissing his nipples and giving them the slightest lick. He moves his way up to bens neck kissing all the way up it before giving his ear a tiny lick. 

Ben is all hot and bothered now not sure what’s actually happening but he wishes he could just throw Callum on his back and pound him. Callum’s mouth makes its way to bens, Ben is opening up letting his tongue come inside he lets Callum lead the kiss, they kiss soft and passionately for about 5 minutes and Callum can now feel Ben very hard in his pyjamas.

Ben curses himself for getting turned on so easily but it’s Callum the man has full control over him and he’s in too deep to stop it. Callum leads a trail of kisses down bens chest grazing his sides with his big hands, stopping his mouth at the top of bens pyjama pants kissing along the line causing Ben to let out the slightest moan. He moves down to bens thighs kissing the insides and slightly nibbling, this is torture for Ben he’s nearly a whining mess. 

Ben is suddenly surprised throwing his head up when Callum begins to drag his boxers down his legs, “you, you don’t have to” “Ben you don’t even know what I’m doing”, Ben throws his head back down shutting his eyes. Callum takes bens hard dick in his hands, Ben hasn’t had Callum’s touch for so long, it feels glorious he groans and pushes his hips up. “Be patient” Callum whispers. Hes admiring the length in front of him very slowly wanking it. Callum still isn’t very experienced with giving somebody else a handjob or a blowjob he’s still nervous when it comes to it, he starts at the base of bens cock, leaving a trail up to the head in tiny kisses. Bens breathing is very shaky now he’s trying to control himself.

Callum gives one swift lick to the head receiving a loud groan in response from Ben. He pulls away from his cock, crawling up Bens body to give him a hard passionate kiss their tongues crashing against eachother. “What are you doing” Ben blurts out. Callum leans back smiling with a twinkle in his eyes, leaning back into Ben he starts to nibble at the bottom of his ear before moving down to his neck focusing on one area licking and sucking. It’s all too much for Ben. “Callum I can’t”, “what? What do you want?” “Your pretty mouth around my fucking cock”. Callum gives one last suck to bens neck admiring the red mark he’s left. Bens cock is now rock hard and there’s already precum leaking out the top of it, Callum works his way back down bens chest leaving more harsh kisses quick and fast. In one swift movement he puts his mouth around bens cock and forces his head down to the base, Ben lets out a loud moan grabbing Callum’s hair. He starts to suck fast while playing with his balls, within minutes Ben is cumming straight down Callum’s throat with a roaring orgasm. Callum pulls back off Ben wiping the rest of the cum off his lips “salty” he laughs smiling at Ben, but Ben is in a daze he’s speechless lying motionless on the bed. Callum is worried he’s done something wrong so he lies down next to Ben and waits for him to come back down from his orgasm. “I don’t think I’ve ever been teased that much in my life” Ben eventually whispers. Callum’s stomach sinks “I’m I’m sorry did you not like it?” He questions with the most worrying look on his face. Instantly Ben replies “not like it? Cal I’ve just had one of the most intense orgasm of my life I loved it” Callum lets out the biggest sigh of relief with a blush on his face. They lay silently for a few minutes Ben still a bit dazed, “I can’t believe my boyfriends such a big tease” Ben laughs out. “You’re gonna be trouble if this is you inexperienced” he winks at Callum. Causing him to blush even harder than before. “Right I think it’s your turn now to be satisfied mr highway” Ben grins getting on top of Callum.


End file.
